The Elevator
by deadlybeautygoddess
Summary: A collection of one shot stories involving different couples. Confessions, heartbreak, and love. Anything can happen when you are stuck in an elevator with someone love ...or can't stand. RebeccaxMokuba AxK MxJ SxO


**Hello all! Thanks for clicking on my story. I plan for this story to be multiple one shot stories with the first chapter involving Mokuba x Rebecca. This story is rated M for language, and for the discussions that happen between the couples. Maybe it isn't that bad in this chapter and won't be in later chapters but I just wanted to be safe. So before I forget:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh! If I did, there would be a heck of a lot more romance.**

* * *

_Rebecca And Mokuba_

Rebecca Hopkins stood outside the largest corporate building in Domino City with a briefcase in one hand, and portfolio in the other. She had an interview with none other than the rich CEO himself, Seto Kaiba. She wasn't sure how she got up the nerve to schedule the interview but nonetheless she was here and ready. For now all she wanted was an internship, however later she hoped to receive a paying job at the corporation.

She took a quick breath before she entered the sliding glass door of the building. She wasn't sure what she was so nervous about; maybe because she wasn't sure if he would even hire her, or really need an intern, or maybe it was just nerves. Nailing an interview was easy for her, but nailing an interview at a huge corporation… that was a different story.

Rebecca stepped into the elevator and pushed the button for the correct floor. When she glanced at her watch she heard someone shout: _"Hold the elevator!" _She shifted her belongings in one hand and held the door open. She wasn't in a rush; she _was_ about fifteen minutes early. To her surprise the man who entered the elevator was Mokuba Kaiba, also known as her ex-boyfriend. She stared at him for a moment before looking down at the numbers on the elevator. "Which floor?" she asked softly.

"Twenty-fifth."

She pushed the button and watched the doors slowly close. He was going to the exact same floor as her; she figured he was there to see his brother. Rebecca caught him staring at her from the corner of her eye. They haven't seen much of each other since their break up last year, but she was curious to know how he was and what he was up to; she had only heard about him through their mutual friends.

"How have you been 'becca?" Mokuba asked after a moment of silence.

His voice surprised her; she forgot how soothing and deep his voice sounded, especially when he said her name. Only he was allowed to call her by that name. "Fine," she answered softly without looking at him. "And you?"

"Good." He glanced at her. "Are you here to meet my brother?"

Before Rebecca could answer she felt the elevator stop. She looked up at the numbers, however none of them were lit up. "That's strange…" she said more to herself than to him. She pressed _25_ again but nothing happened. "No…" She frantically pushed the button hoping the elevator would start again. "Come on… I have the most important interview of my life in less than ten minutes…" she pleaded.

"Try the phone," Mokuba suggested in a calm voice.

She nodded and opened the emergency phone box. She knew she needed to calm down; even if she was trapped in an elevator for a while, she knew panicking wouldn't help the situation. Rebecca picked up the phone and pressed the emergency button.

Nothing. Not even a dial tone.

"This can't be happening…"

"I guess ordering for pizza is out," Mokuba snickered.

She hung up the phone and set down her belongings. "I don't find this funny. I'm scheduled to have an interview in," she glanced at her watch, "less than seven minutes!" She sighed in defeat. "It took me two months to even get up the courage to submit my resume and now this… I got one chance and I blew it… I knew I should've taken the stairs, I was early, I could've even used the exercise…"

"Rebecca!" She looked at him. "Get. A. Grip. My brother will understand, besides we'll be out of here soon, it's probably just a power surge or something."

"Can't be, the lights are still—" Just as she uttered the words, the lights went out. "Great." Rebecca gripped onto the metal rail behind her. She wasn't afraid of the dark… not really… at least that's what she told everybody. She knew it was childish, but everyone had a secret they were ashamed of.

"Are you alright 'becca?" Mokuba whispered in her ear, his warm breath caressing the side of her face.

Why hadn't she noticed him walking closer to her? Was she that lost in thought? She needed to focus and somehow think of a way to contact the elevator repairman, so she could get out and still get her interview that she practiced for weeks to nail. "I'm fine," she finally answered. "Why do you ask?"

He traced his fingers over her hand. "Because I know you're afraid of the dark."

She moved her hand. "Not anymore… I mean I got over it," she lied. He was the only person she had confessed her secret to, and part of her regretted it.

Mokuba reached into his pocket and pulled out a lighter. "Is this better?"

Rebecca stared at him in the orange flickering light. His eyes were just as she remembered, dark colored; yet caring. She shook her head, she needed to stop this, she got over him a long time ago. "When did you start smoking?"

"You assume too much. It belongs to my friend; he forgot it at my house. I don't smoke."

She turned from him. "Whatever. You don't have to use it for my sake."

"I'm not, I'm using it for mine." He patted his jeans. "Shit, I forgot my phone in the car. Do you have yours?"

"I didn't bring it. I never do when I have an interview." Rebecca sighed and sat on the floor. "Not that it matters now…" She knew Kaiba wanted punctuality and wouldn't accept anything less. Would he really let her off the hook for being trapped in an elevator? With Mokuba no less… They weren't exactly on good terms since their breakup, and she knew it was hard for both of them…well hard for her, she wasn't exactly sure about him. "What do we do now?"

Mokuba slid down to the floor. "Just sit and wait I guess." He flicked off the lighter. "I forgot something."

"What?"

He reached into his front pocket and lit a small candle, then set it on the floor. "They were handing them out at the mall." He stared at her looking off into nowhere particular. "You going to have an interview with my brother?"

"He didn't tell you?"

"He doesn't tell me everything," he answered.

"I thought you tell each other everything?" He shrugged. "I was going to interview for an internship." She rested her head against the wall behind her. "I hope to eventually work for him in the design department, and making prototypes."

"You'll get the job." Mokuba glanced at her. "You look good 'becca," he said after a moment of silence.

Rebecca blushed a little. He had always said sweet things to her while they were together. She even remembered some of her friends being a little envious because of it. She sighed, even if she didn't want to admit it, she did miss the time they spent together. It took her three months to get over him, and honestly, she really wasn't over him. "Such a charmer." She played with the hem of her skirt. "You look good too."

He moved closer to her. "How have you been?"

"You already asked me that."

"Oh." He chuckled, "It's been five minutes and we haven't started fighting." Rebecca only rolled her eyes. "I could stand the fighting, but I liked making up even better…" he traced his fingers over her thigh, "…all the sex."

She grabbed his hand. "We never had sex Mokuba. And we did more arguing than anything in our relationship."

"Yeah but it was that love-hate relationship that made us get along so well." He tilted his head. "Do you remember the blue-eyes-white-dragon ride in Kaiba Land?"

"Shut up, we're not talking about this."

"So you do remember?"

Rebecca glared at him. "Mokuba."

"I believe that was the first time you let me touch your—"

"Mokuba!"

He laughed, "Good times…"

She shook her head. "Please don't say anything for the next few minutes." She was now beginning to remember why their relationship didn't work out. He never took anything seriously; everything was sexual with him, and he had a habit of making any sexual remark when he could. They were two different people, unable to agree on anything except the fact that they had grown apart. _"Why today?"_ she thought to herself. She had already gone over her relationship with Mokuba in her head many times and attempted to get over it, but now he was bringing it up again, making it hard to suppress the sad memories towards the end of their relationship.

Rebecca had planned her eighteenth birthday six months in advanced so that everything could be perfect. That day she had invited all her friends, so she wanted everything perfect for her party; but at the end of the night the party was anything but perfect…

Flashback 

Rebecca stood in her living room setting out the bowls of chips, candy, and other small portions of junk food for her party. The warm food was already set up in the kitchen with the beverages, plates, and napkins. She stood back and stared at the way she arranged the bowls, "there, that'll work."

"It's not enough Becky," her friend Cassie said behind her tossing confetti in the air. "Everyone's going to be here and you only have one…two… five bowls?"

"Five is plenty. And quit throwing around confetti, it's so hard to clean up."

Cassie reached into the bag she was holding and grabbed a handful of confetti then blew it in Rebecca's face. "We'll hire a maid to do the cleaning for us," she laughed. "So now what?"

Rebecca glanced around the room at the decorations. "I'm going to go get dressed," she said heading upstairs to her room.

"Finally," Cassie teased as she followed her. "You're the only girl I know who gets dressed at the last minute."

"Just because it takes you forever to get ready and me only few minutes doesn't mean you have to hate me." Rebecca walked into her closet and stared at the two dresses she picked out for the party. The theme was black and white, so she was still undecided between the two opposite colors. "Which one should I wear?"

"Let me do your hair first." Rebecca nodded and then sat down in front of her vanity mirror. "So how do you want your hair done birthday girl? Up…down…parted on the side…what?" Cassie asked as she stared brushing her hair.

"You choose."

"So when is Mokuba coming?"

"He promised he'd be here early, so in other words, he's going to be late." She picked up her blush compact and brush, and then applied it to her cheeks. "I don't know why he always promises that he'll be on time, he never is." She smiled a little. "I guess it's just his way…"

Cassie brushed her friend's hair into a ponytail. "I think he enjoys making you wait." She picked up a scrunchi tied up her hair. "Soooo…?" she asked with a grin.

"So?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

"Is tonight _the night_?"

"Is tonight _the night_ for what?"

"You know…" Cassie rolled her eyes. "The night you and Mokuba take your relationship to the next level?"

"Cassie!"

"What? You'd tell me right? I am your best friend, last time I checked."

"Look, when I decide to make love to Mokuba it will just happen, there's no set date."

"When? Omigod Becky! You _so_ thought about it!"

"_If_… I said if…" she said softly not looking at her friend.

"You said when."

"Ok…we talked about it," Rebecca admitted. She stopped there, only because she didn't want to tell her friend everything. She knew she was in love with Mokuba, but wasn't sure if she would be ready for their relationship to become that intimate. "I think I'm going to wait until marriage." She picked up her mascara and began to apply it to her lashes.

"Why would you do that? You'll never know if you could've had better."

"Cassie!"

"Well, I'm finished with your hair, do you like it?" she asked changing the subject.

Rebecca shook her head, sometimes she really wondered about her friend. "Yes, I love it. Thank you." She played with the spiral curl falling in her face. "Which dress should I wear?"

"The white one."

"Why the white one?"

"Because I told everyone to wear black." Rebecca looked at her oddly. "Ok… you know how the bride is the only one wearing white on her wedding day? Same thing. If anyone wears a completely white outfit, they are not getting into the party," Cassie smiled. "Anyway, I'll let you get dressed." She took one more look at herself in the mirror before she left the room and shut the door behind her.

Rebecca walked back into her closet and got undressed. She slipped into her slinky, white, spaghetti strap dress that had sliver sparkles flowing down to the knee length hem. She knew Mokuba would like it on her, although he liked seeing her in anything that clung to the curves of her body. She began to wonder what Mokuba had gotten her; she remembered him saying that he would make sure her birthday was special. She glanced at her empty bed; could tonight really be the night they… She repressed the thought. "Now Cassie has me thinking…"

When she exited her room she immediately saw a white flash. She blinked hard and then reopened her eyes; she then realized that her mom had snapped a picture of her. "You could've given me a little warning mother. Wait a minute. What are you still doing here? You said you'd leave before my friends get here."

"One. You never let me take pictures of you. Two. I live here. And three. Your friends aren't here so I haven't done anything wrong."

Rebecca rolled her eyes. "Is dad still here?"

"No, he went to go reserve us a table at our favorite restaurant. A few more pictures then I'll leave, although I know it's your father who embarrasses you. I'm the cool one right?"

"Ummm… yeah… Just take the picture."

"Alright…alright… smile for me honey," she grinned.

Rebecca put on her best smile and waited for her to take the picture. Of course her mother had to treat her like a child and tell her to spin around and give a few different poses. "What time are you guys coming home?" she asked as they headed downstairs.

"Does it matter?" her mother answered grabbing her keys off the hook by the door.

"Mom…"

"I'll stall your father until midnight, only because I trust you Rebecca. You know the rules." She kissed her daughter on the cheek. "Be good honey. Bye girls!" she called as she walked out the house.

"I will," Rebecca waved. She closed the door and noticed her friend eating the chips and salsa. "Cassie!"

"What?"

"Forget it," she laughed. She went into the kitchen and grabbed a few more napkins and plates for the table. She heard the doorbell and went to answer the door, but Cassie got to it first.

"Hello, welcome. Place your presents in the living room," Cassie smiled. "Hey birthday girl, turn on some music."

Rebecca greeted her friends with hugs, and thanked them for their gifts. She then entered the living room and turned on the stereo; she used the music from Cassie's ipod to set the mood for the party.

Leon suddenly took a hold of her hand and kissed it. "Happy birthday Rebecca."

She giggled a little, she knew Leon had a crush on her, but she only saw him as a friend. "Thank you," she smiled.

"You look pretty this evening."

Before she could respond, Cassie grabbed Rebecca wrist and began to pull her towards the door. "Don't worry I'll bring her back!" she called over her shoulder.

"What is it?" Rebecca asked.

"I thought I heard Mokuba's motorcycle pull up… I guess it wasn't him," she answered looking out the window. "Sorry. So Leon's still crushing on you I see."

"He's just being nice. You know, raised by his brother, all prim and proper." Rebecca glanced out the window and noticed her boyfriend walking across the street. "He's early…" she smiled. "How do I look?"

"You look fine," her friend answered. "Now go, I'll entertain our friends until you come back… if you come back."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Oh…I don't know…there _is_ a bed in the garage isn't there?"

"Cassie!"

Cassie laughed and walked into the living room. "I'm kidding!" she called.

Rebecca rolled her eyes and headed outside. She stood on the porch frozen only because she couldn't believe what she saw. Her heart felt as if it had stopped beating and was caught in her throat at the same time. There Mokuba stood with his arms around another girl, and not only that, he was kissing her. "How could he…" She could've easily ran back inside and cried, but anger surfaced before the tears of pain.

Mokuba pushed her away from him. "What's wrong with you Natasha?"

She smirked. "Hello Rebecca. I guess you caught us. Well at least we don't have sneak around anymore right Mokuba?"

He turned around quickly. "No…no… Rebecca it's not what it looks like!"

"Three years Mokuba… we've been together for three years and you're cheating on me? Why? What did I do to you?" Rebecca asked angrily trying to hold back the tears in her eyes.

"It's not what it looks like Rebecca I—"

"You promised you would never hurt me…" she sobbed.

He grabbed her arm. "Rebecca listen to me. I don't care about her, she just wants to ruin our relationship, I told you that before."

"I was only trying to help you Rebecca," Natasha smiled. "You see, whenever you two fought, I made him feel better."

"No… Rebecca she's lying! You can't possibly believe her over me!"

Rebecca stared at the ground; she didn't know whom to believe. She's known Mokuba for over six years and he promised to never hurt her like this, but she caught him kissing another girl. Maybe they just weren't meant to be… but she loved him…and deep down knew she always would. "I'm sorry Mokuba… but I can't do this anymore… you promised me…"

End Flashback 

That's all Rebecca wanted to remember. She wanted to forget all the apologetic stares she received from her friends, and all the crying she did that night. For a while she thought she had made a mistake, but when Mokuba didn't try to call her, it gave her the insinuation that she had been right. Usually when they fought, he would be the one to call her or sit outside her house until she came outside and forgave him. She sighed and opened her eyes. She almost forgot she was still stuck on a nonfunctioning elevator. She then noticed the darkness; the candle must have gone out while she was daydreaming.

"Come on! We've been in here for an hour!" Mokuba complained as he stood up. "What the hell? Why did this fucking elevator have to stop now?"

"Why don't you try the phone again?"

"I thought you were asleep. I already did, and the repair man said that we'll be out in no time."

"Then what are you complaining about? We'll be out soon."

"Because 'becca, people only say _no time_ when they have no clue how long it's going to take." He groaned. "What could we do to pass the time?" He looked in Rebecca's direction.

"No."

"I didn't say anything."

"You didn't have to. I know what you're thinking." Rebecca grabbed the metal railing and stood up. She really wished he would stop thinking about sex every minute, especially with the situation they were in.

"Are you still with Leon?"

"Why do you ask that?"

"Because I'm sick of the silence," he answered.

"No," she answered finally. "We only dated for a month. He was nice, but I could only see him as a friend." She swallowed hard before she asked him the same question. "What about you? Are you with someone?" He didn't respond. "Mokuba?"

"What happened to us 'becca?"

Rebecca's eyes widened for a moment. Why all of a sudden was he asking about their relationship? She thought he didn't care about her anymore. Maybe she was assuming too much. "You cheated on me."

Mokuba sighed heavily. "Damn it 'becca I didn't cheat on you!"

"I saw you Mokuba! How can you say that when I caught you!" she retorted.

"You didn't catch me because I didn't do anything. I told you, she kissed me!"

"Oh? And you were just too overcome with surprise that you couldn't push her off?" Rebecca folded her arms across her chest. "It doesn't matter anymore does it? What's done is done. We were just too different." She took a breath to calm herself down. "You didn't even call me to try and make up," she said more to herself than him.

Mokuba stood in front of her and placed his hands on her shoulders. "'becca listen to me! I dated Natasha for a week, years ago before we started dating; but then I noticed what she was really after, so I stopped seeing her. But even though I told her I wasn't interested she kept trying, and she was trying to ruin our relationship. And she succeeded… I didn't want us to break up."

She turned away from him so she wouldn't start crying. "Even if that's true, you still acted like a break up was what you wanted. You didn't call me after that day, and I know you Mokuba. You always give in when we fight, but you didn't that time which meant…" She let her last sentence dangle; she knew she didn't have to finish it for him to understand.

"I couldn't call you 'becca."

Rebecca's eyes flashed with anger. She stared at him; her eyes now adjusted enough to make out his features. "You couldn't call me? That's your excuse?" He didn't respond. "Sounds to me like you didn't care."

"Damn it 'becca, you are so frustrating sometimes! You're acting like the break up only affected you! I was hurt too!"

"Oh really?" she retorted.

"Yes really, do you know why?"

"No, why? Please enlighten me."

"Because I love you!"

Rebecca gasped and covered her mouth. It was the first time he had said those words to her. She knew she loved him, but she didn't know he loved her back. Did he really mean that? "What did you say?"

"I said I love you," he answered softly. Mokuba embraced her tightly in his arms and kissed the top of her head. "I fucking love you…"

Rebecca giggled, "Do you think you could've said that without the cussing?"

"I wanted you to know that I meant it." He released her and cupped her face. "I do mean it 'becca," he uttered softly as he inched closer to her. He looked into her eyes briefly before he pressed his lips against hers.

"I've missed you," she confessed in a whisper after she pulled back from their kiss.

"I still have the gift I bought for your birthday," Mokuba said as she pulled out his wallet from his back pocket.

"You've kept it even after all this time?"

"Yeah…who else would I give this to? Natasha?"

Rebecca stared at him for a moment before she reached for the gift in his hand. She stopped just as her fingernails touched his palm. Did she really want to rush into another relationship with him after months of heartache? He did say the three words she has wanted to hear from him for years now…still… could their relationship work?

"We can make this work 'becca," Mokuba said as if he understood her unwillingness to accept his gift. "It's just…" He took a hold of her left hand and slipped on a diamond-studded ring to her slender finger. "You're going to have to trust me."

She traced her fingertips over the ring confused. "What are you saying Mokuba?"

"Did you think I was kidding when I said I'd ask you on your eighteenth birthday?"

"Well…yeah," she answered still a little confused. "You were sixteen." This was all happening too fast; how did they possibly go one year without contacting each other then all of a sudden be in love? And why now? How did they both happen to be in the same building, at the exact same moment, and take the elevator at the exact same time? Was some unseen force trying to bring them together? Was it fate? Or was it just that Rebecca was thinking things through too logically instead of just letting things be the way they were? "Mokuba—"

He touched her lips with his index finger silencing her. "You're going to have to trust me," he repeated. "I'm famous 'becca, so there is always gonna be some fan girl chasing after me and trying to ruin what we share."

"It's them I don't trust. I'm afraid you'll find someone prettier then me and just…leave."

"That's not going to happen. 'becca? Do you know why I love being with you?" Rebecca only shrugged in reply. "Because you're different from all of them. You're brilliant, pretty, and has to have everything your own way." He smirked, "and that's just how I like it. You, as the dominating one."

She sighed and shook her head. "Must you turn everything sexual?"

"Must you think everything I say _is_ sexual?"

"Are you challenging my intelligence?"

"I don't know… is it turning you on?"

"You're inexorable."

Mokuba ran his fingers through her hair. "You know I like it when you use those big words." He silenced her soft laughter with a delicate kiss on her lips. He slid one of his hands down the side of her body and rested it on her hip, and then used the other one to hold her behind the neck.

Rebecca let out a soft moan when he began a trail of kisses on her neck. She closed her eyes and wrapped her arms up and around his neck so she could feel his body closer to hers. "We've been in this elevator too long…" she uttered softly, knowing where they were headed.

"I know…" he smirked as his kisses became more sensual.

"No, I mean… I wanted our first time to be special."

"It will be." Mokuba pulled back and caressed her face. "If you want to wait I'll understand."

"Thank you."

"Does this mean we're not going to—"

"Not on an elevator! I thought you said you'd understand?"

"Well yeah… but I didn't think you'd take me up on it," he complained.

Rebecca shook her head. "Mokuba would you stop thinking with your—" Her sentence was cut off with a sound coming from above them. "Did you hear that?"

Mokuba looked up. "Yeah… what do you think it was?"

The creaking sound came again, but this time the elevator slipped down slightly then stopped.

"The elevator's moving," she whispered as if she was afraid the sound of her voice might stop it from moving. "Mokuba…"

He wrapped his arms around her sensing her fear. "It'll be alright," he tried to console her and sound sincere, but honestly he was just as frightened as she was. He knew there was no way they would survive a twenty-foot drop. "We'll make it outta here."

Rebecca buried her face into his chest as she felt the elevator move again. "Mokuba… I love you," she said softly giving up hope on the chance of escaping out of their predicament safely.

"I love you too. We shouldn't talk like this." Mokuba groaned. "Damn… now I'm gonna die a virgin."

"You know Mokuba most people have their life flash before them."

"I did, and I came to one conclusion."

"What's that?"

"I haven't been fucked."

"Mokuba this really isn't the time to be joking around."

"Who's joking? I'm serious. I knew I shouldn't have waited."

"What!"

"I mean…both of us… _we_ shouldn't have waited…"

"Saying _we_ doesn't make the sentence you just said correct." Rebecca gripped her boyfriend tighter as she heard the break release above her and the elevator began its rapid descent down the shaft. She wanted to say good-bye to him, but the urge to scream was too overpowering. A scream crawled up her throat just as the elevator came to an abrupt halt.

Mokuba spoke first. "We stopped."

"We're ok?" Rebecca opened her eyes and stared up at the ceiling as the lights flickered back on. "The lights…"

"They're back on," he finished for her. "And we're going up," he said with a smile. "I told you we'd make it outta here. That means I was right and you were wrong."

"For once." She threw her arms around him and placed a soft kiss on his lips. "Did you mean everything you said earlier?"

"About the sex?" he asked with a grin. Rebecca just looked at him. "Yes I love you 'becca." Mokuba stared into her eyes and smiled. "We can make this work right 'becca?"

"Of course. I always forgive you." She sighed, "somehow, I always do." She lifted her head and parted her lips for a kiss.

Mokuba brushed his lips across hers. "You can't resist me can you?" She shook her head in reply. He pressed his lips against hers and pulled her into one of his passionate kisses, one that he had been holding back for over a year now.

"I guess there's no point in asking weather you two are alright," a familiar voice said to couple.

Rebecca stepped back embarrassed. How could she not realize that the door had opened and that _he_ was watching her? She didn't even want to imagine how long _he_ had been standing there. "Mr. Kaiba?"

"What's up big brother?"

"I apologize about the elevator malfunction Mokuba. The power went out in Domino and even though we have back up generators, they only work for the security systems and the main computers."

"It's alright. I'm kind of glad we got stuck in the elevator; it gave us time to talk. Is the power back on in the rest of Domino?"

"Yes why?"

"Because 'becca and I need to—"

"Mokuba!" Rebecca cut him off. "Mr. Kaiba, I'm sorry. I know you want your employees to be punctual, but—"

He held up his hand to silence her. "I planned to give you the job, no matter who else I had scheduled for an interview. I know you are more qualified than anyone else who applied for the same position."

"In other words… anyone who can hack into my brother's mainframe at age twelve better work for him instead of against him," Mokuba laughed.

The older Kaiba narrowed his eyes for a moment. "That, and she is the only one who can keep you in line." He turned around and headed towards the end of the hall. "I'll show you to your new office Ms. Hopkins."

Rebecca smiled at her twist of fate. Not only did she make up with the love of her life, but she was also hired at probably the most important job she would ever receive in her career. She began to follow him, but Mokuba grabbed her wrist, stopping her. "What is it?"

"Let's go out for lunch."

"I can't. Mr. Kaiba said—"

"You don't have do everything he says. You can start tomorrow."

"I don't know Mokuba, this is my first day, how would that look?"

"I'll explain it to Seto later." Mokuba took her hand and headed towards the door marked _Stairs._ "Right now we need to make up for lost time."

Rebecca bit her lower lip considering her options. "You're right." She interlaced her fingers with his and continued with him down the staircase. "You know we'll have to tell your brother about our engagement right?"

"Yeah… we'll spring it on him when he's in a good mood."

"I don't want to wait that long," she teased.

Mokuba stopped between the twentieth and twenty-first floor, and pushed her softly against the wall. He rested his hand on the wall above her shoulder, and leaned close to her face. "Then we'll let the invitations tell him." He used his free hand to softly caress her face. "I love you 'becca," he smiled.

"I love you too Mokuba," Rebecca uttered softly as she pulled him closer to her, and then placed a kiss on his lips.

* * *

**So what did you think? I hope you liked it. If you did please review, and if you didn't please be kind with your review. Thank you.**

**The next couple that will be trapped in an elevator will most likely be Anzu x Kaiba. So I hope to have that chapter up soon. Thanks for reading! Bye!**


End file.
